Order of the Wizzrobe
The Order of the Wizzrobe is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They won't be available from start, and must be unlocked, though the method of unlocking is unknown. Description The Wizzrobes are as secretive a race as any. A true Wizzrobe is more or less an avian being notable for their dark feathers and protruding beaks. Despite the fact that their arms appear to be wings, Wizzrobes cannot fly by natural means. Other than this, the Wizzrobes as a society or political entity remain shrouded in secrets. The Wizzrobes in more ancient times have been known to side with powerful armies, the most notable case being an alliance with Ganon. Despite this, Wizzrobes have also been known to be very humble and charitable, wandering around in pairs and healing the sick. The duality of their actions masks their true intent, an intent which is likely to be forever unknown, even to non-Wizzrobe members of their order. In times of war the Wizzrobe have and can assemble their numbers into a standing army. The concept of magic remains a fanciful and mysterious thing to many people, but if anyone understands the nature of it then the Wizzrobes are the masters. They are able to manipulate the forces of nature through the use of wands and staffs. The degree of manipulation varies greatly, some can only fling a simple fireball from thin air while others can conjure an entire city of illusion. Wizzrobes are rightly feared for these abilities, and in battle they can tap into these powerful spells and unleash them on their enemies. Fireballs, lightning bolts, chunks of flying earth, and blasts of water are but a few of the weapons they may unleash on an enemy army. Despite all these amazing advantages, a Wizzrobe caught at the tip of a sword is vulnerable. They may be quite the magicians, but in a melee their magic is useless against the swing of a hammer if they have no time to react. Bold warriors may spread their pride should they get close enough to kill a Wizzrobe, but they are more likely to meet the fate of a barrage of streaming flames from the staff of these legendary magicians. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Master of the Elements: Wizzrobes have control over a large variety of ranged elemental spells, making them deadly from a distance. * Wizard's Last Rule: A Wizzrobe forced into or caught off guard in a melee has a significant disadvantage and is generally extremely frail. * Appealing Converters: Wizzrobes are masters at manipulating people into believing any faith that appeals to their desires. In the Campaign the Wizzrobes have a large bonus when spreading their religion to other empires. * Secret Society: The Wizzrobes maintain a small covert organization and rarely have the numbers that are significant enough to declare war on other empires in the campaign. As such they prefer to convert their potential enemies rather than fight them. Campaign * Faction Leader: Nostrum * Settlements: 0 * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 30 regions ** Long Campaign: hold 40 regions Gameplay The Wizzrobe are designed around converting the dimwitted commonfolk of Hyrule with promises of power and a better government. The Wizzrobes will not start out with any cities but that's not a problem from their point of view. The Wizzrobes can convert cities to their faction using their Bishops, increasing a trait called 'Wizzrobe Influence' that appears as a region's religion percentage when you have a Bishop selected. As Wizzrobe Influence increases in a city from the Bishop offering his services and ideals to townsfolk, its unrest dramatically increases as they grow to like the Wizzrobes rather then their own government. Naturally when this unrest reaches a boiling point (around 75% Wizzrobe Influence), the city will rebel... allowing your armies to move in and take it without having to declare war. This naturally makes the Wizzrobe Bishop the most important unit in a Wizzrobe force early on in the game. You'll want to train as many of them from your Cathedral as possible and send them to key territories you'll want down the road. This method has the added benefit of working against every faction with the exception of the Gohma and Stalfos, allowing the Wizzrobes to spread out into areas of the campaign map early on rather than cluster themselves near the Hylian descended factions. Despite being labelled as 'Wizzrobe Influence', the Wizzrobes' religion starts as Strict Goddess Worship and they gain all the benefits and penalties of that religion. It also means that when Majora finally comes around and you want to convert to his forces, your Bishops will lose their ability to convert cities. At that point you'll be getting aid from Termina spawn though, and war will be inevitable regardless. Units Standard * Acolytes * Hylian Wizards * Pyromancers *Aquamancers *Electromancers *Geomancers *Aeromancers *Illusionists *Conjurers * Death Wizards Siege Weaponry *Earth Reaper Agents *Wizzrobe Diplomat *Wizzrobe Trader * Wizzrobe Bishop Command *Herder *Herald Heroes *Nostrum *Carock *Hylia Special *Thunderbird * Wizzrobe